Maybe Forever
by lucasbrookelvr
Summary: Brooke is really pregnant. I’m not good at summaries, so I’m afraid that’s all you get for a summary.
1. Th Reaction

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with One Tree Hill, everything belongs to The WB blah, blah, blah. ENJOY!

Summary: Brooke is really pregnant. I'm not good at summaries, so I'm afraid that's all you get for a summary.

The River Court after Lucas and Brooke get the phone call from the doctor saying that Brooke is pregnant.

"So… now that we know, what are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know Lucas!" Brooke yelled half filled with anger, half fear. "Does it look like I know what the hell we're suppose to do?!"

"Slow down Brooke, I'm scared too, but you just need to calm down. Just sit down," he said gesturing to the picnic table next to them. 

"I don't want to sit Lucas!" Brooke said pushing his hand away from her. "Look Brooke you can't get all worked up like this, it's not good for the baby." 

"Who says I even want to keep this baby, huh?" Brooke knew she could never have an abortion, but she also needed to see what Lucas thought. Would he leave, or just feel obligated to stay.

"Brooke, what are you saying? Are you saying you want an abortion?" Lucas was stunned, he knew Brooke was scared, but she couldn't possibly want an abortion.

"I don't know Lucas, I just…" She couldn't hold back the tears now. Brooke fell to the ground weeping. 

"Hey, hey it's gonna be ok." Lucas said sitting down next to her and holding her close. 

"We can't raise a baby, I can't be a mom. I don't know how a mom is supposed to act. I wouldn't know, I've never really had one Lucas." Brooke managed to say between sobs.

"I don't know how to be a Dad, I've never had one, well except for Keith. But we'll make it somehow, ok."

"Maybe, but…" Brooke trailed off when she saw someone walking closer.

"But what?" Lucas asked. Brooke pointed across the way to the person coming closer.

As the person got closer they could tell who it was.

"Hey, what are you guys doing down here?" Jake asked with a big smile.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," Brooke said standing up and grabbing her things off the ground.

As she started walking away Lucas grabbed her shoulder. "Will you call me later, or are you going to shut me out?"

"I don't know, I'll…I'll call you." Lucas watched her walk away. When she got into her car he remembered that Jake was still standing there. 

"So what was that all about?"

"Jake, what was it like when you found out that Nikki was pregnant?"

"Is Brooke pregnant Lucas?" Jake said with concern in his voice.

"Um… yeah, and we don't know what to do." Lucas turned around to look at his friend.

"Well does she want to have it?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want an abortion."

"Well then the question is if she wants to keep it."

"I think so, well yeah, we want to keep it." Lucas started walking over to the picnic table. He sat down and Jake followed.

"I can't lie, a baby is A LO T of work Lucas."

"I know, but I mean, I have my mom… and Keith, and Haley. Brooke and I, we, we won't be alone."

"That's true, but it's still a ton of work. But don't let me make it sound all bad. Being a father has helped me mature, and Jenny is the best thing that has happened to me. But Lucas I have to ask, do you love Brooke? See I thought I loved Nikki, that's what kinda helped me, but then when she left I felt different. Once I got used to not having Nikki around I came around, but if you don't love her, it'll fell really awkward."

"Do I love her? Hmm… you know I thought she was just someone to help me forget Peyton, but then… I got to know her, she let me in. I think I did fall in love with her Jake."

"Oh god, I gotta go. Well it's good to hear that you love her man. I hope I've helped." With that Jake was gone, and Lucas was left there to think about what he had just said: I love her. 


	2. Our Seperate Ways

Brooke's House

When Brooke got home all she could think of was Lucas. She decided that she would take a shower, relax, and then see if she still wanted to talk to him. She couldn't remember how many times she had thought about Lucas within these past few days. She thought of him what felt like every second. She wondered if he thought of her all the time too. Then she reminded herself that of course he did, she was the one ruining his life. Bringing herself back to reality she grabbed a towel out of the dryer and went upstairs.

Brooke stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. She stood in front of her mirror, just staring. Then she started crying she couldn't help it. It seemed like everything was over, how could this happen? Finally she decided to crawl into some pajamas and watch a sappy movie. Just as she crawled under the covers the doorbell rang. "Oh, what the hell, who's here?" Making her way down the stairs the bell rang again. "Hold on!" she yelled impatiently. When she opened the door she saw him, he was here. 

"I don't want to talk to you right now Lucas, I said I'd call." She tried to shut the door but he put his foot in the way. "Brooke just listen to me, please. You can't shut me out forever it's my baby too." She just stood there looking at her feet. When she looked up her eyes were red with tears. "Fine come in, but only for ten minutes, ok." "Fine" he said grateful she let him in. They made their way to the big couch in the living room and sat down. "So say what you're came here to say." Brooke was afraid that what Lucas was going to say would screw-up her feelings once again. 

"Listen Brooke, I know things haven't been great between us lately. But I want to make it up to you. When you left tonight I told Jake about the baby.." "You did what?! I told you not to tell anyone" Brooke was filled with anger now. "Can I finish?" "Fine!" "I told him and he asked me a really good question. He asked me if I loved you. Now I'm going to tell you what I told him. I said that at first I thought you were just a way to get my mind off of Peyton…" "Gee thanks Lucas that makes me feel really good" "Brooke, let me finish! Then I told him that you let me in, you let me see the real you. I fell in love with you Brooke, and I don't know if you still want to be with me, but I want to be with you again. You make me feel whole when I'm around you." "Lucas, I … I don't know what to say. The last time I let you in you hurt me so bad, and I don't think I can let you love me again. I'll always love you in some way, but I can't let you ruin you're life by being with me." Brooke broke completely down, she couldn't look at him anymore. She ran upstairs and left Lucas to show himself out.

Upstairs Brooke couldn't believe what she had just said. For once in her life she wasn't thinking of just herself. What she did she did for not only herself, but for Lucas and their baby. Brooke got into bed and cried herself to sleep. She knew that what she had done was right, but right now she felt completely alone. She would always love Lucas, but she couldn't let him stay in a relationship where the only reason they had been together was a baby.

Outside Lucas got into his truck and just sat there. He couldn't believe what Brooke had just said. She thought the only reason he was there was for the baby. He wanted to be there for the baby, but he loved Brooke too. Not just because he had an obligation to her, but because she was the most beautiful person inside and out. He made a promise to himself right then that he would never let Brooke slip away. If he ever got her back, he would never let her go. For now she needed her space and Lucas respected that. 


	3. A New Begining?

Tree Hill High

Brooke walked down the hall and it felt as if everyone was staring at her. When she got to her locker she rested her head on the cold metal. One lone tear streaked down her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peyton coming down the hall. She wiped her tear and fumbled with the combination. Peyton stopped next to Brooke trying to get her attention. "Look Brooke, whatever is going on, you can tell me." "Now why would I want to do that? What so I can have my best friend screw me over again, I think not." She slammed her locker and walked off in a huff. Peyton wished that everything would go back to normal, the way things used to be. Little did she know things would never be the same.

"Hey Peyt!" Lucas looked and sounded chipper. "Hey, what's going on with Brooke. She's like overly crabby today." "Yeah, well she has a lot on her plate right now." "Well I'm SUPPOSED to be her best friend, but I really screwed that one up." "You know I think she'll come around in time, just let her cool down." "Yeah, I guess." Peyton said her good-bye and ran to her car, she had to go see Brooke. 

**Knocking**

"Brooke are you in there." This was a stupid question, of course she was home. "Come on Brooke open up!" Peyton heard footsteps coming down the front hall. "What do you want Peyton?" Brooke asked right as she swung the door open. "Look Brooke we really need to talk, I can't do this anymore." Why did everyone suddenly want to talk to Brooke? After a short deliberation Brooke decided she needed to get some stuff off her chest. "Fine come in." 

Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll update tomorrow hopefully. 


	4. Girl Talk

"So how have you been?" Peyton said cautiously not to push Brooke with hard questions too soon.

"Fine, considering…" Brooke sat on one end of the couch and gesturing for Peyton to sit on the other. "Look Brooke, I know things haven't been good with us lately, but I want to be your friend again. I hate this distance between us. Do you remember when we were little and promised that we would always be friends?" "Yeah, but Peyton, were NOT little kids, we have bigger problems than getting caught sneaking ice cream before dinner." "I guess you're talking about Lucas?" "No, not just Lucas, but… he is part of it."

Brooke sat cross-legged and twirled a piece of her hair as the room fell silent. Peyton started talking again. "Look, I love you, you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do if we couldn't reconcile." "Peyton, I don't think I can forgive you for what you did. Lucas never wanted to be with me in the first place. He tries telling me that he did, but that's just guilt talking." "I never thought a stupid guy would come between us, I thought we were stronger than that. I mean obviously" Peyton started to cry, "Obviously I was wrong."

"Peyton, you stomped all over our friendship, how could you do that?" Brooke was crying now too. "Haven't you ever just felt the urge Brooke? It just happened." 

"Yeah, I've done stuff on impulse, but never with my best friend's boyfriend! That's the problem, it wasn't just some guy, it was Lucas." Brooke wiped away some of the tears running down her cheek. 

"Brooke we never mean to hurt you, we both love you. Besides, it's not like we had sex, it… it was nothing, were just friends now. And I want you to be my friend again, I want all of us to be friends again." "I don't want to be hurt again." "I know you don't. See Lucas and I have figured out that we could never work together. And do you know why?" "Let me guess, too much drama?" "Well that, but he can't be with someone he doesn't love." "What do mean, he was with me." "No Brooke, see he can't be with me, because…well because he's in love with you." Brooke had to catch her breath, what did she mean he was in love with Brooke. "Peyton, don't lie to me." "Brooke, I could never lie to you about that. He really, truly loves you." "Then why did he mess around with you?" "I guess he just had to see if he really did have feelings for you." "Peyton, I love you" Brooke whispered. Peyton scooted over to the other side of the couch. "Brooke, I love you too." They hugged. "So, friends?" Peyton asked pulling out of their hug. "Friends" Brooke said nodding her head. 

"Peyton, can I tell you something, and you promise not to tell anyone." " I promise 

I won't tell anyone. " "I'm pregnant." After a second Peyton composed herself. "Does Lucas know?" "Yeah, he said he wanted to help me with the baby, but I didn't want to make him. I love him too much to make him stay." "Brooke, you should really let him help with this baby." 


	5. A Renewed Friendship

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm a hockey freak, and the finals are going on right now! Hope you all like this chapter!

Tree Hill High- The next day

Brooke walked down the hallway and just like old times made her way to Peyton's locker. "Hey Peyt!" Brooke said with a smile. "Why are you so chipper?" Peyton was confused, most pregnant teens weren't so upbeat. "It's just a beautiful day, and I feel great…" Then all of a sudden Brooke felt queasy. She dropped her books and ran for the bathroom. Peyton picked up Brooke's stuff and followed after her. "Brooke, are you ok?" When she was done she slowly opened the stall door and looked at Peyton. "Oh my god, that was so gross Peyton!" She started crying and walked to the sink. "Sweetie, don't cry, it's gonna be ok." "I can't do this, I can't have a baby." She started sobbing again. "Did you come to this conclusion just from some morning sickness?" "Technically it's afternoon sickness and if I can't handle being at school and not getting sick, how can I handle a baby." "I know a way, you could let Lucas help you." "Peyton I said I didn't want to rope him into this if he really doesn't want to be with me." "But what if he _really_ does want to be with you?" "Listen we've gone over this, if he really loves me, he would have come back by now." The bell rang signaling the beginning of the lunch period. "Come on, let's go to lunch, you need to eat."

Brooke and Peyton walked into the cafeteria and picked a table to sit at. Some of the other cheerleaders gestured for them to sit at their table, but instead the two decided to sit alone together. As they were talking Brooke spotted Lucas out of the corner of her eye. "Um, Peyton can we just skip the rest of the day and go to the mall?" Brooke really didn't want to see Lucas right now. Peyton turned to see what had made Brooke so jumpy. "Brooke you can't avoid him forever." "I can try, so are you coming or not?" "No, I have a test to take next hour, sorry." "Well, whatever I'll talk to you later."

After Brooke had left Lucas came over to talk to Peyton. "Hey Peyton, I see you and Brooke are on speaking terms." "Hey Luke, yeah we are. So what's going on?" "I was wondering if we could talk tonight, you know order a pizza, I need to vent some." "Yeah that would be cool, my house I'm guessing?" "Sure, oh and I suppose you know, right?" "Yeah, I do." "Well I've gotta go, see you tonight." "Yeah, see you later Luke."


End file.
